Blox Hunt!
'''Blox Hunt! '''is the first episode of Roblox Adventures ever made on The Pals channel. Denis, Alex, Corl, and Sub all make their debut here as the original four main characters of Roblox Adventures, way before Sketch made a major appearance. Synopsis Denis, Alex, Corl, and Sub play a game of Blox Hunt, a recreation of the game Prop Hunt where they must hide as different objects. Plot Denis, Alex, Corl, and Sub are standing inside the lobby of Blox Hunt, getting ready to play their first round as other players run around the area. Denis, eager to play the game, asks the others if they feel ready to play the game. Corl, even more eager for the game then Denis, eagerly responds confirming his excitement and even telling everyone he's a hide and seek champion as well as all the moves he does in hide and seek to avoid getting caught. Alex commends Corl on his impressive skillset but responds that he is confident that he can do better than Corl with the help of his antler hat. The others compliment the antlers and even jump on Alex's head to ride the antlers and eventually become what Corl called a stack of "antlermen". After this, Denis jumps out of the stack and explains the way the game works to Alex, Corl, and Sub. As he explains, the game begins to start and the roles are chosen, confirming Corl as a seeker along with another player, and all other players, Denis, Alex, and Sub included, become hiders. The group excitedly gets ready to play as they prepare to beat everyone at the game. Denis, Alex, and Sub get spawned into the map, a little town, with the other hiders, and are put on a time limit to find a place to hide before the Seekers get released onto the map and the round truly begins. Alex, confident he'll win, boasts to the others that he has played Blox Hunt before and has not been found yet, as to confirm he would win easily. As Denis and Alex run inside a nearby house and begin to find a prop to hide as, Corl tells Alex that he would change Alex's win streak and come for Alex and the others. As the seekers are about to be released, Denis accidentally takes the form of a bookshelf, and immediately goes into a panic as Alex points out the little amount of time left and tells everyone to be quick. Corl quickly tells them once again that he would be coming for them and that they had better be hidden well or else he would quickly and easily find them as Denis struggles to get next to the wall as a bookshelf. As Denis finally gets up against a wall in a good spot, Corl is spawned into the map and immediately spots a trash can moving, and says he can smell it, but actually doesn't smell but rather sees them instead, and asks the others of the trash can was one of them. Denis dis-confirms it, but Alex only replies with a maybe, as Corl calls to the trash can to not escape. Corl then asks the others for hints on their current locations, but Denis quickly disagrees. Denis goes into another spot as the bookshelf and gets a perfect view of the window outside and sees a seeker out there. He tells Corl to jump, which makes the seeker outside jump, confirming it to be Corl. Denis cheekily replies to Corl telling Corl he can see him, but Corl is distracted by two potted plants rushing out of a nearby house, taunting the seekers, and he and another seeker struggle to catch them. Denis continues hiding in his spot as Corl tells the others he caught one of the plants, but that the other escaped. Alex quickly confirms he was not among them, as Corl enters the house Denis is in, just as Denis awkwardly shifted out of hiding. Corl quickly spots the moving bookshelf, sending Denis into panic as Corl, surprised that the bookshelf is Denis, begins to zap the bookshelf. Denis begins to run as Corl gives chase, but this attempt fails and Denis is turned into a seeker. The scene cuts to the lobby as a new round is soon to begin. Alex tells the others he was disguised as a television, to which Corl compliments him on doing well. Denis begins to complain about how he did so well, and stayed unmoving until Corl had walked into the room. The seekers were once again chosen, and this time Denis, Alex, Corl, and Sub were all hiders together. Denis, excited at this, tells the others they should all hide together, with each other. Corl assures him that they will as Denis tells the others they need to stay together. Corl begins to wonder what map they are going to, and they are spawned into a pirate ship, and Corl becomes excited. Denis tells everybody to go down, and heads down into the ship's lower areas. Corl asks the group where they went, as he had lost them already, to which Denis tells Corl he went down. Corl finds Denis and tells him he sees him. They begin to ponder what to be. As Denis turns into a cannonball, Corl reveals that he will be a lantern. Alex points out a ton of treasure chests in an area, and tells them they could all be treasure chests, but Denis tells him he's already a cannonball. Corl asks Denis if he's a candle, to which Denis replies saying once again that he's a cannonball, to which Corl replies telling Denis he's a lantern, which was nearby Denis at the time. They begin to hurry to find a place to hide, with six seconds left on the clock. Denis tells Corl that they should go to the front of the ship, but Corl, in a panic, tells Denis he doesn't have time, while Alex begins to yell that they are doomed. Denis tells Corl not to worry as Corl runs out of the downstairs area and to the front of the ship with Denis.